Bad Day
by Lady Tigon
Summary: Stephanie has one bad day too many. ******Chapter seven has been rewritten*****
1. Steph's Bad Day

I don't own the characters Janet Evanovich does. I also don't own Fuel or any of their songs.

Bad Day

Carl told me how she looked when she brought in her latest skip. Mike Mososki was working at the local quick lube shop. Steph went after him and he ran. She tackled him and they both ended up in the oil pit. They both were covered in the black greasy oil. When she dropped Mike off Carl called everyone to check her out. They couldn't help but laugh at her. In fact Big Dog won one hundred dollars off of it. It bothered me that they bet on her but I never said anything. I thought if she got embarrassed enough she would give up her crazy job.

I didn't mind if she worked. I know Steph's not a stay home kind of girl but I want her to be safe and being a bounty hunter is defiantly not in the safe category. We use to argue all the time about it but here recently she just sits and listens to me yell and doesn't even argue back. That worries me. It's not like Step to just take anything sitting down. I ask her if there's something wrong and she says no that she's fine. I know that even though she says she's OK I know somethings not right with her.

Last week at her parent's house she just sat there listening to her mom rant about how somebody's daughter didn't do this or why Steph couldn't be more like Valerie. I don't like Mrs Plum's tactics but I understand why she's doing it. She's scared for Stephanie and she's doing what she can to get her to quit her job. Steph just sat there and didn't say a thing. Sometimes I feel bad for her and feel guilty about us ganging up on her. I mean don't get me wrong I admire Steph's go get them attitude and I'm proud that she always gets her man or woman, but then I'm so scared that one day I'm going to get the call that she's laying dead somewhere or that her car blew up with her in it and I figure it's for the best. I would use any tactic I could to get her to quit. Carl told me she said she was going to my house to clean up so I headed over to my house to see if she was OK.

*********

"Report" I barked into the phone. I had just landed from picking up a skip in Georgia and needed to get an update on the company. "Everything is pretty calm here. We picked up three more accounts. I'll have the paperwork on your desk so you can look them over when you get here. What's your ETA?" Tank asked. "Probably twenty to thirty minutes, I have to drop this asshole off at the cop shop and then I'll head to Rangerman. Later." I said and hung up. I had been gone for three months trying to locate this guy. Every time I got close to him he would just vanish and I had to start over again. Finally his luck ran out and I got him outside a strip-club in Atlanta.

I was more than ready to be back home. I missed seeing Stephanie. I wonder what she was up to and how she was doing. I didn't leave on very good terms. The last time she saw me Jeanne Ellen was wrapped around me and she had kissed me. She was trying to get back in my bed but I wasn't biting this time. When I looked up Stephannie was standing there. She turned but not before I could see the tears in her eyes. She ran out the hall and down the stairs. I pushed Jeanne Ellen off of me and ran after Steph. When I got to the garage she was already pulling out.

The devastation in her eyes haunted me the whole time I was gone. I realized then how much she loved me. I guess I've know it since the Scrog incident but I pushed it and her away. My life didn't lend itself to relationships. I don't want Stephanie to be a target because of me but the one thing I realized while I was gone is that Stephanie would be a target whether or not we were together. I promised myself that when I got back we would talk and work everything out. I parked in the cop shop and pulled my skip out dragging him inside the station.

Carl was at the desk. "Hey Ranger. You just missed the show."

"What happened?" I asked. I generally didn't talk much but he had piqued my curiosity.

"Well Steph brought in this guy and they were both covered in motor oil. He tried to run from her so she took off and when she tackled him they both went head first into the oil pit. It was the funniest thing you ever saw. " He started laughing again. "Big Dog won a hundred off of her."

"She got the guy didn't she." I said low and dangerous "That's all that really counts. Now give me my receipt so I can get out of here."

Carl quickly sobered up. "Sure. Sorry, I forgot she's your little pet." He muttered something else I couldn't here before he handed me the receipt. I jerked the receipt from him. "What was that Carl I didn't hear that last part."

Carl looked up at me the fear evident in his eyes. "Mind repeating that last part." I asked.

Carl cleared his throat. "I said I wonder how Morielli likes the fact that his girl friend is whoring around with you and your men. Everybody's saying it I'm just surprised that neither of you have heard the rumors that fly about Steph and both of you."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to my eye level. I was so pissed it took everything I had not to beat the crap out of him. "Listen here Carl. Stephanie isn't whoring around with anyone and if I hear anyone accusing her of that they will have to answer to me. And another thing while we're talking about Stephanie. I better not come in here again and either see or hear about money changing hands regarding her do you understand?"

"Yeah." I let go of him and then stormed out of the door.

I needed to stop at Vinnie's before I could track Stephanie down. I walked in and saw Connie and Lula fanning themselves. They had a habit of doing this when I walked in the door. They didn't think I saw them but I see everything. I handed Connie the receipt and she handed me a stack of files.

"Have you seen Steph?" I asked her.

"Yeah she came in earlier and gave me the receipt for Mike. She said she was going home to get cleaned up." Connie said.

I turned around to leave but was stopped by Lula. "White girl wasn't acting right. I've seen her come in here covered by all kinds of stuff, garbage, food, and things I don't even want to know about. Every time she would make some smart-alec comment and laugh about it but this time she just came in and left muttering something about going and getting cleaned up. I'm telling you something up and I don't know if I like it. I asked her what was going on but she just said she was fine."

I nodded and headed for the door. Lula's voice stopped me one more time before I left. "If your going to look for her she's not at her apartment anymore she's moved back in with Morelli." I didn't react I just walked out the door.

When I got in my car I called Tank. "Yo" he answered. "Change of plans. I don''t know when I'll be in the office today. If you need anything just call." I hung up the phone and headed over to Morelli's house.

********

I was on my way back to my house to check on Step when my phone rang. It was Big Dog. "Morelli we just got a call from your next door neighbor Mrs Firolli. She said someone was playing music too loud at your house and wanted it stopped. I just thought you wanted to know."

"Thanks" I replied "I'm almost there."

I debated whether or not to put my Kojak light on as Steph calls it but I decided not to. Steph's day was bad enough without having everyone in the neighborhood to come and look at her. It was bad enough that her latest aprehension was all over the Burg by now. I pushed down on the gas and hurried to my house. When I pulled in I could hear the music. I stopped in the driveway and as I got out I saw a black Porsche Turbo pull up to the curb and Ranger angled out. He nodded to me and then

we both headed toward the door.

_And she swears theres nothing wrong. I hear her playing that same old song. She puts me off and puts me on. I had a bad day again. She said I would not understand. She left a note and said I'm sorry I had a bad day again. _

**********

I nodded to Morelli as we walked to the door. He struggled with his keys but finally unlocked the door. I had a bad feeling about this and the way Morelli was acting he must have sensed it too. He walked over and turned the stereo down.

We could hear the water running upstairs. "Cupcake. I'm home." he yelled. No response. We both made our way up the stairs Morelli in front of me.

"Babe. Talk to us. You OK?" Still nothing. We ran to the bathroom and found the door locked. We backed up and slammed our shoulders into the door breaking it away from the hinges. The room was full of steam. Morelli pulled back the shower curtain and Steph was laying in the tub. The water ran crimson from the cuts on her wrists.

"Jesus Christ Step!" Morelli yelled.

I grabbed some towels off the counter and jumped in the shower pressing them to her wounds. As I held pressure on her cuts Morelli and I was able to get her out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor. "Call it in Morelli and get her something to wear. I'm not letting them carry her away like this." Joe just stood there in shock and didn't move. "Morelli move it!" I barked.

He turned and ran back down the steps. I cradled her against me. Even as I put pressure on both her wrists I could feel her warm blood on my hands. " Come on Babe. Don't leave me. We need you , me, Morelli, the guys. Come on don't leave us. We'll help you get over this just fight. Please Babe come back to me." With the door open I could hear the stereo from downstairs.

_Don't fall away, and leave me to myself. Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again, leave love bleeding in my hands in my hands_

_love lies bleeding_

So what do you think? Should I let Stephanie live or die? Vote at my profile. Poll ends 05-06-09 Thanks!


	2. Help is on the way

I don't own the characters Janet Evanovich does.

Help is on the way

I stood in shock. I would've never thought Stephanie would be the type to do something like this. What did I miss?

"Morelli move it!" Ranger barked at me. I turned and ran downstairs and grabbed the phone. I dialed the station because I knew how long it took for 911 to work. Robin Russell answered the phone.

"Trenton PD."

"Robin this is Joe. I need an ambulance at my house now!" I told her.

"What's going on Joe?" She asked

"Just get the ambulance here now!!" I yelled and tried to hand up the phone. My hands were shaking so bad I about couldn't get the receiver in the cradle.

I ran back up stairs to my room and grabbed Steph some underwear and a tee shirt. I didn't realize until I got back to the bathroom that I had a black Rangeman shirt in my hands. It was awkward but I was able to get her dressed while Ranger still held pressure on her wrists. I would've never thought to get her dressed I would've been more concerned about getting her help but I knew that she wouldn't want everyone to see her naked. I was almost thankful Ranger was there. If I was alone she might not make it. Now at least she has some chance. She looked so pale against the black shirt. Where was the damn ambulance?

**********

If the situation was different I would've laughed that Morelli brought one of my tee shirts to put on Steph. I helped him as much as I could to get her dressed. All we could do now is just wait. She looked so pale against the black shirt so frail. I spoke to her in Spanish not wanting Morelli to understand what I was saying to her. I kissed her forehead and looked at Morelli. "Where the hell is that ambulance?"

Suddenly my question was answered by the sounds of sirens coming closer.

Morelli ran downstairs to escort the EMTs up to us. The EMT's introduced themselves as Lenny and Russ. Lenny started wrapping bandages over Steph's wrists, while Russ asked Morelli the usual questions, name, date of birth, allergies, any medications she was on. When Lenny was finished I lifted her in my arms and placed her on the gurney. Lenny started an IV while Russ placed heart monitors on her.

As soon as the IV was started they started down the stairs. Morelli and I followed them out of the house and into a crowd of people who had gathered. There were a lot of blues and black in the crowd and several neighbors and Burg gossip mongers. As the ambulance pulled out with it sirens blasting, Tank walked up to me and I saw Robin walk up to Morelli.

"We came when we heard the address on the scanner. What happened to Bomber?"

What could I say to him? I didn't want Steph to look bad but I couldn't lie to Tank either.

"I don't' know why it happened but Steph slit her wrists in Morelli's tub."

Tank's face paled "Fuck!" He took in a few breaths to calm himself down. I saw the blank mask come over him when he calmed down. "Do you want me to tell everyone?"

"No just the guys that have worked with her. I want guards on her when she gets into a room. I haven't called Lula. You better go see her before she finds out through the grapevine. Go tell Lula and then meet me at the hospital."

Tank turned to leave but looked back at me "Is she going to make it?"

"She has to." I wouldn't allow myself to think of any other out come.

When I reached the Porsche Lester was leaning against it. "Sorry Boss I can't let you drive." He took the keys from me. I didn't have time to argue I had to get to the hospital.

************

I saw a lot of blue and black when I walked outside with Ranger. I also saw my neighbors and other people from the Burg. I guess it was too late to keep the neighbors from finding out. I could already hear the whispers causing an eerie buzz in the background. I saw Robin walk up to me and hug me. "What's going on? I've know you for twenty years and I've never heard you so unglued before."

I almost couldn't get it out of my mouth. It was like the words were stuck. "St-Stephanie slit her wrists."

Robin crossed herself. "Oh my God are you serious? What happened?"

"I don't know. Ranger doesn't know. The only one who does is Steph."

"I'm so sorry Joe. Is she going to make it?"

"I hope so Robin. I hope so."

"I hate to bring this up Joe but have you called her parents? They don't need to hear it from the Burg."

"Shit I didn't think about them." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Hello" Mrs Plum answered.

"Mrs Plum? This is Joe."

"Hello Joe how are you doing. Now I told you to call me Helen. Are you and Stephanie going to come for dinner I'm making pot roast and chocolate cake."

"No ma'am. I'm afraid we won't be able to make it. Is Mr. Plum there?"

"Yes he is. Frank phone."

"Hello" Frank answered.

"Mr Plum this is Joe, something has happened to Stephanie and she's being taken to St. Francis as we speak. You, Helen and Grandma Mazur need to get over there."

"What happened?"

"I would rather not say over the phone sir."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know sir. Hopefully we will know more at the hospital."

"We're on our way."

I closed my phone and looked at Robin.

"Come on." she said "I'll give you a ride."


	3. Guilt

I don't own the characters Janet Evanovich does.

Guilt

The waiting room was full when Lester and I walked in. I noticed that it was divided with cops on one side and my men on the other. I tried to get information from the nurse at the desk but she didn't know anything other than Stephanie was in surgery.

I saw Joe come in with Robin and I shook my head at him. "They don't know anything yet. She's in surgery. Does her parents know?"

" Yeah I called them they're on the way." he replied and then went to stand with the cops.

I nodded my head and then went and leaned against the wall where my men were to wait.

I hadn't been there long when Lula came busting in followed by Tank. She walked up to me.

"Any word on white girl?"

"No she's in surgery."

"I told you she wasn't acting right. I wish I had noticed sooner maybe I could've done something. The shitty part of this is that it's not one big thing that usually causes this. It's normally the little things you know what I'm saying Batman? It's like a tree in the woods, it looks strong but take an ax to it bit by bit and it finally falls down."

She looked around the waiting area and then sucked in a deep breath. "What the hell are they doing here?" She marched over to where the cops were standing. Tank and I followed.

"I can't believe you are even here!" She walked up to two of the cops standing beside Joe. "Especially you Carl and Big Dog! This is your fault! All the bets you made on her, calling everybody to come look at her when she came in! Do you realize how much you humiliated her? How dare you stand there acting like you give a damn about her!" She reached up to slap Carl but Tank grabbed her and pulled her back before she could.

"Tank! Boy, if you know what's good for you, you best be letting me go!" she snarled.

Tank let her go and she turned her wrath on Joe. "And you super cop how could you let them do that to her. Don't tell me you didn't know. You had to know what was going on and yet you didn't stop it. You didn't stand up for your girl? What the hell kind of man are you?" She started shaking she was so mad.

"Did it even matter that she's good at what she does? That she actually cares about people and tries to help if she can. That she's brought in everyone she's ever gone after. Yes she's had help from me and Rangeman but still she brought them in. Whether she had to go through garbage, food or even oil to get them she still brings them should be proud of her damn it!" She turned and buried her face in Tank's chest and started sobbing.

"I am." Joe said quietly.

She lifted her head and looked up at him with tears streaming down her dark face. "You sure have a fucked up way of showing it."

*************

My hands shook as I hung up the phone. Something bad had happened to my little girl, my baby. I just had that sinking feeling in my gut. It took me a minute to realize my wife was talking to me.

"Frank? Frank? What's going on? What did Joe want?"

"We have to go to St Francis Helen, something happen to Stephanie."

Helen crossed herself. "Oh Lord what has she done this time? It's that job she has I know its going to kill her one day. I knew it. If something happens to her I going to kill that pervert nephew of yours for allowing her to do this."

"Helen just get your stuff and get in the car."

It took me less than ten minutes to get to the hospital instead of the usual thirty. I don't remember speeding but I must have. In fact I didn't remember anything about the drive over other than Helen praying on her rosary and crossing herself. I parked the car and we both rushed into the ER.

The waiting room was a sea of blue and black. I led Helen up to where Joe and Ranger were standing. "OK what's going on with Stephanie?"I ask them.

Joe and Ranger looked at each other then Joe cleared his throat. Before he could say anything a nurse came out. "I need to speak to the Plum family."

"Right here." I said walking up to her.

"Come with me please."

I hurried to follow her pulling Helen behind me.

She lead us into a small family room.

"Stephanie is in surgery, it's still touch and go at the moment. I just have a few questions for you. Has Stephanie been depressed or seemed a little off recently?"

"Well yes she hasn't seemed exactly like herself but I thought it was a phase she was going through. I figured it would pass soon." Helen replied.

I noticed it too now that Helen had mentioned it. The spark had been missing in Stephanie's eyes for the past month or so. I just didn't think anything about it.

The nurse started writing on a pad. She took in a deep breath and let it out like she was dreading the next question then she looked up at us. "Has Stephanie ever attempted suicide?"

Helen sucked in a breath in shock and crossed herself. "No! Never! How could you ask such a question? Stephanie is a good Catholic girl she would never do something like that!"

I interrupted Helen. "Why don't you tell us whats going on?"

The nurse cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but earlier today Stephanie attempted suicide by slitting her wrists."

"No!!!" Helen started screaming. I grabbed her and held her to me as she cried. I felt my own tears as they fell silently down my face. What had happened? Where did we go wrong?

*********

I didn't know what to say to Frank and Helen when they came up to me and Ranger. What was I suppose to say? I'm sorry but your daughter tried to kill herself and everyone's to blame. I looked over at Ranger and he just looked at me. I cleared my throat and was about to break it to them when a nurse came out asking for them. I felt like I had just swallowed a big chunk of ice and it sat deep in my belly. I looked over at Ranger and saw a look of dread cross over his face right before his famous blank face slid down. It can't be good if they're asking for the family privately. I had to sit down. Robin walked up to me and handed me an envelope that had my name on it in Stephanie's handwriting.

"Eddie found this on your kitchen table along with one for Ranger and one for her parents."

"Thanks." I muttered.

I was torn. These could be Steph's last words to me. Did I really want to know what she had to say? But what if it explained why she did this. I tore the envelope open. I had to know why.

_**Joe, **_

_**What can I say? I guess the only thing to say is I'm tired. You know when you're so tired it seeps right into your bones? I'm tired of rolling in garbage and tired of the hassle from the cops. Most of all I'm tired of feeling like a failure. I know how much I embarrass you. You deserve better than that. You deserve someone you can be proud of. There is someone out there like that for you. Some cute nurse or school teacher or hell maybe you and Terry can get back together. You two made such a beautiful couple in high school. I'm sure you'll have beautiful children and given your reputation with the ladies you'll probably end up with a bunch of girls. I love you Joe but I was never in love with you. I hope you know what I'm talking about. I mean our dates were Pino's or pizza and a hockey game, a girl needs a little more than that. It was always the boys miss you not that you missed me. I mean the sex was great but you can't build a relationship on sex alone. So I guess this is goodbye. Good luck finding the right girl for you. Just think of how much money you're going to save now that you don't have to buy so much Maalox. **_

_**Take care Joe. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Stephanie **_

I sat there just staring at the paper in my hand. I didn't realize how bad I had hurt her. I guess the Morelli curse didn't skip me except I hurt her with words instead of my fists. Lula was right. What kind of man was I? My thoughts were pierced by Helen Plum's screams. I jumped up crumpling the letter in my hand. No! Please God! She can't be dead. "Stephanie!" I yelled and it echoed throughout the waiting room.

_***************_

Lester came up to me and handed me an envelope with my name on it in Steph's handwriting.

"Eddie found this on the kitchen table. One for you, Morelli and Bomber's parents." he said before walking away to give me privacy.

_**Ranger,**_

_**I don't know what to say to you. How many times have I wanted to say I love you but you aways shut me down before I could. I know you care for me maybe you even love me but you keep pushing me back at Joe. You had to know I was unhappy and yet time after time you sent me back to him. What was I suppose to do? Your life doesn't lend itself to relationships, my love doesn't come with a ring but a condom might come in handy. I know that you're not the picket fence type of guy. Well I'm not the picket fence type of girl. If I wanted that I would give up my job and marry Joe. I know that life with you wouldn't be normal but I was willing to try. **_

_**Then I saw you with Jeanne-Ellen and I guess I finally understood. I'll never be more than an entertainment line in your budget. I don't blame you. You and her make a nice couple and I wish both of you the best. I just don't think she 'll like you wasting so much of your money on someone like me. **_

_**I don't know what else to say. Tell the guys bye for me. **_

_**Take care and try not to get shot.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Stephanie**_

I felt sick after I read her letter. Here I was a hard ass son of a bitch and yet everything that I had seen in my life nothing made me feel as sick as that letter made me feel. She had to live. I had to make it right. Suddenly Helen Plum's screams reached my ears. I jumped up and looked at the door. "Stephanie!" I yelled and the sound echoed in the waiting room.

****How's that for a guilt trip I hope I have everything covered. Don't worry Helen's going to get hers soon. I know I keep leaving it on a cliff hanger but I promise that soon we'll find out Stephanie's fate. Thanks for the reviews.****


	4. Dear Mom and Dad

I don't own the characters Janet Evanovich does.

Dear Mom and Dad

"The doctor should be out soon to give you more information. You can go back to the waiting room to wait when you are ready." I thanked the nurse and pulled Helen behind me and back into the waiting room. I practically had to drag her with me it was like her legs couldn't support her.

Joe and Ranger ran up to us when we walked back into the waiting room. From the look of both of them I think they must have heard Helen's screams and thought the worse. Joe looked guilty and sad but Ranger, well Ranger's face told me all I needed to know. For a split second he looked like a man whose soul was being ripped from his body then his blank mask fell into place preparing himself for the worse.

"Stephanie's still in surgery. The nurse told us what happened and Helen just reacted. The doctor should be here soon to let us know something." They both let go of the breath they were holding.

I was turning Helen to sit down on a couch when Valerie and Edna came running into the waiting area. They scanned the crowd looking for us. As soon as they spotted us Valerie launched herself at me and I grabbed her in a tight hug. I felt her tears soak into my shirt. From the corner of my eye I saw Edna hug Helen. "It's going to be all right. Stephanie's going to be fine, besides I won't let her go to Stiva's before me."

"Have you talked to the doctor yet?" Valerie asked me.

"No he should be here soon."

"I just can't believe it Dad. I would've believed it from anyone except Stephanie."

"I know Val, but she'll be fine and we'll help her get through this. Val where are the kids?"

"I left them with Albert as soon as I heard and then went and picked Grandma up from the beauty parlor."

"Well all we can do now is wait." I told them and we sat down on the couch to wait for the doctor.

As soon as we got settled Eddie walked up to us and put a hand on my shoulder. "Frank I want you to know how sorry I am."

"Thanks Eddie. I'm sure Stephanie will pull though."

"Well she left this for you." he said handing me an envelope with Mom and Dad in Stephanie's handwriting on it. I opened it and held it so that Helen and Val could read it too.

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**I guess to start would be to say I'm sorry I was never going to be the typical Burg girl. I'm never going to be like Val. It was my life and I chose how I wanted to live it. I enjoyed being a bounty hunter and helping people, for the most part. Not all of my skips where dangerous. I guess all I really wanted was for you to be proud of me and not worry about what was said in the grapevine. Could you not have stood up just once for me? So here I am about to do yet another thing that will have everybody in the Burg talking. I can just hear Mom now. I can't believe she did this. What will everybody say. Why me? So now you don't have to worry about it anymore. I won't be around to embarrass you anymore. Now you can devote all your energy and attention to Val and her kids. **_

_**Despite everything I still do love you both.**_

_**Take care and tell Val goodbye for me.**_

_**Love **_

_**Stephanie**_

_**PS Tell Val not to be too hard on Mary Alice I thinks she's going to be just like me..**_

Helen was sobbing beside me. "I never intended for her to think I didn't love her. I didn't think I was that hard on her"

"You were very hard on her Mom. In fact sometimes you were downright mean. I guess I should have said something to stand up for her. I was the big sister after all and I should have looked out for her better but I couldn't talk back to you." Val's eyes filled up with tears as she continued. "In fact she took care of me more than I did of her. She always came by to talk to me when I needed her to and then she found me and Albert a place to live. She was more like a big sister than I was and don't even think I ever said thank you."

I thought about Val's words. It wasn't her place to tell Helen to go easy on Steph it was mine. I should've put my foot down when Helen started berating Steph but I never did. I guess we're all to blame. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a doctor came out covered in blood.

"Plum family?" he asked.

I stood up pulling Helen with me. "Yes sir."

As he walked up to me I felt like the whole waiting room was holding their breaths.

"I'm Dr Sawyer. I can tell you here or if you want some privacy we can go into a smaller waiting area."

"You can tell us here." I took Helen's hand and held it tight into mine.

Dr Sawyer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We were able to stop the bleeding but Stephanie lost a lot of blood and we are giving her transfusions. We don't know if the blood loss had caused any damage to any of her systems. We have placed her in a drug induced coma and we will have to wait until she wakes up to access her at that time if she wakes up. We have done everything we can and now her survival is up to her. She has to want to live."

"We are getting her cleaned up and moving her into ICU. You need to give us about three hours to get her moved and settled, then you can go in and see her."

I reached up and shook the doctor's hand "Thank you Dr Sawyer."

After the doctor left I noticed the waiting room start to empty. I looked over to Helen "We have three hours what do you want to do?"

She looked up at me "I want to go to the church."

"OK." I told her and we left with Valerie and Edna following.

OK, so far Steph's still with us but will she fight or has she given up all hope? Thanks for the reviews. The poll has closed and you will find the results out soon.


	5. Lighting Candles

I don't own the characters Janet Evanovich does.

Some spoilers for Eleven On Top and Twelve Sharp

Lighting Candles

I watched as the the waiting room emptied nodding to my men as they left. I saw Joe leave shortly followed by Steph's family. I looked over to Tank who was still holding Lula. "Tank take Lula home. You're off line as of now, if anything changes with Steph I'll let you know."

Lula walked up to me. "You tell white girl not to give up because if she does I'm gonna kick her skinny white ass."

I nodded to her, Tank took her arm and lead her out of the room. I turned my attention to the only other person left. "Lester I want you to stay here and let me know if there is any change in Steph's condition."

"OK boss."

I left the waiting room and turned up a hall walking deeper into the hospital. Steph was safe for now but she still wasn't out of the woods. I wasn't going to let her give up. I was going to fight for her. Failure was not an option.

I hesitated outside the door to the Chapel. I couldn't remember the last time I had been to a chapel of any kind. I was raised Catholic but given the circumstances of my life, I wasn't exactly church material. I walked into the empty room. The over head lights were dimmed and the only other light was coming from rows of candles that people had lit after coming in to pray. It brought back memories of when I had been shot by Scrog. Steph came to visit me at Rangeman after I was released from the hospital. She looked so hot in that short little skirt that had I not been in so much pain, I would've probably took her right then and there. Just after I told her that one Ranger was all she'd ever need she told me how scared she had been for me. She said that she was so scared she went to church and lit a candle for me the day after it happened. She looked up at me her blue eyes shinning and said. "If something ever happened to me would you light a candle for me?" I never gave her an answer because to think of her dying was inconceivable, until now.

I walked up and lit a candle for Steph then sat down on one of the benches putting my head in my hands. I didn't pray because God knew why I was here. I just sat there my mind going a hundred miles an hour. Part of me was pissed at Steph for doing it, another part of me was pissed at myself because I had wasted so much time pushing her away, and yet another part was relieved that so far she had survived. It was almost the same feeling that I had when I opened the cupboards at Stiva's house thinking she was dead and her falling into my arms very much alive.

My thoughts were interrupted by movement behind me. I jumped up pulling my Glock at the same time. It took me a moment to realize I had my weapon aimed at a priest. I quickly lowered it and sat down my focus going back to the candles.

"I'm sorry I startled you my son , my name is Father Patrick Connelly. Sorry to be interrupting your solitude but I had need of some time with the Good Father myself. I have just come from administering Last Rites to a poor soul. Such a sad situation, such a beautiful lass, I can't imaging what would cause such a beauty to try to take her own life. I just have a hard time wrapping it around my head. One wonders what the Good Lord is thinking at times like these but since it seems that she is still with us that he must have great plans for her."

My heart skipped a beat when he said Last Rites. "I thought Last Rites were only given for people who were getting ready to die?"

"Not any longer it can be administered to anyone who is sick. It is now called the Anointing of the Sick but I have been a priest for so long that I sometimes forget the name change."

"I'm so sorry ,how rude of me. I never asked your name my son."

"Ranger" I really wasn't in the mood for chit-chat but he seemed to want to talk and I couldn't be rude to a priest. My abuela * would have my hide if I did something like that.

"Pleased to be making your acquaintance Ranger."

"The woman you gave Last Rites to, her name is Stephanie."

"Ah, you know the poor lass. Is she your sister or girlfriend perhaps?"

"No, she's just a good friend."

"Well now given the look of you I'd say the lass means a great deal more to you than just a good friend. She's going to have a tough road ahead. I hope you will stand by her and help her overcome her troubles."

"I plan on it."

He studied me for a minute then continued speaking

"Friendship during trials is like making steel. When you make steel you start off with very raw materials but once it goes through the fires and all the impurities are burned out what you have left is one of the strongest materials on earth. A bond formed during the fires of adversity is one of the strongest bonds of all.**"

"My advice to you is to keep the faith son. I'm sure all will be well with your friend. I will be keeping the lass in my thoughts and prayers. It was nice meeting you Ranger. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask someone. They all know where to find me."

As soon as Father Connelly left my pager went off. I saw Lester's phone number on the display so I headed back to the waiting room to find out what was going on.

*****************

I thought the worst when the doctor came out and talked to Stephanie's family. I relieved to know she was still with us for now. The doctor told us we weren't able to see her for three hours so I left the hospital along with most of the people in the waiting room. I got in my car and started driving. I soon found myself outside Our Lady of Angels church not far from the hospital. I don't know why, blame it on my upbringing. I went in and lit a candle for Stephanie's soul. I sat down in a pew and started praying. I don't know what I prayed I just prayed. God knew why I was there even if what I prayed didn't make any sense to me. He knew what I was trying to say. When I was finished I started thinking of what Stephanie's letter said and I started evaluating our relationship. We were having more off again periods than on again here recently. She said she was tired but so was I. I was tired of fighting with her and worrying about her safety. The only problem was that I had got use to her being around. I don't know if I loved her per say but what I was feeling was pretty close. I thought if we could work some things out then we could have something very special. Someone standing by my pew brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Helen Plum standing there, her eyes brimming with tears. I stood up to greet her.

"Mrs Plum." I said quietly.

"Oh Joseph." was all she could say before busting into tears.

I pulled her to me in a hug her head resting on my shoulder. "Mrs. Plum, Stephanie is going to be fine. She's just going through a rough patch now. When she wakes up we'll all help her get better. I can promise you."

"I hope so Joseph. I hope so."

I let go of her and she sat down on the pew. Soon Frank, Valerie and Grandma joined us. We sat there for a while until my phone started vibrating.

"Morelli" I answered. "OK, thanks." I said closing my phone.

"That was Ranger. He said we need to get back to the hospital."

"Oh Lord." Helen replied and I saw her and Valerie cross themselves.

We got up and quickly made our way back to the hospital to see what was going on.

*-Spanish for Grandmother

**- Unknown

***Sorry this one was late. I'm back at work now so it's going to take me longer to update but don't worry I haven't given up on this story. Thanks to all my reviewers and voters for your support and interest in my story. Special thanks to DayDreaminDeb for your support. Finally, I am not Catholic and I hope I portrayed this correctly.***


	6. ICU

I don't own the characters Janet Evanovich does.

ICU

I walked into the waiting room holding Helen's hand. Joe, Val and Edna weren't far behind us. I quickly spotted Ranger talking to one of his men and hurried to find out what was going on.

"Is Stephanie OK? What's going on?"

"Steph can have visitors now. A nurse is on her way to take us to her." Ranger explained.

Suddenly a nurse came out into the room.

"Plum family?" she asked and we all stepped forward.

"Susan Lewinsky!" Helen exclaimed grabbing her hand. "I didn't know you worked here."

I thought she had looked familiar. She went to school with Stephanie.

Susan smiled. "Hello Mrs Plum I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances. I married Angelo De Luca I'm Susan De Luca now."

"Yes I remember now, your mother told me that. Congratulations."

"Thank you" Susan replied.

"Well" Susan continued "If you will follow me."

She led us into a private waiting area, giving Ranger and his man a hard look when they followed us in but she didn't say anything.

She closed the door and then turned and faced us. "Before I take you in to see Stephanie there are some ground rules I need to cover first. First, given the nature that Stephanie arrived here, hospital policy requires her to be in restraints until it is determined that she is no longer a risk to herself or others. This is the most important part, under no circumstances are the restraints to be removed unless it has been approved by a doctor. Visiting hours are from nine am to noon and then from three-thirty pm to eight pm. We are bending the rules a little by letting you in now so you will only get to stay for a short period of time. Only two visitors at a time. Only family members and significant others are allowed." She looked back at Ranger with a glare and he returned with an equally hard look.

Yeah I thought to myself I can't wait to see how well that rule will hold. I have a feeling Ranger's going to be in Stephanie's room rules or no rules.

I pulled myself out of my wandering thoughts trying to pay attention to what Susan was saying.

"Now there is a lot of wires and machines around her and I suggest you just try your best to ignore it and focus on Stephanie. Now who is going in first?"

I pulled Helen forward. "We will." I stated.

"OK if you will follow me." Susan replied and led us out the door.

As we approached the double doors to the ICU wing I noticed two of the biggest men I had ever seen standing guard. They were both dressed in black, no doubt these two belonged to Ranger. I noticed Susan frowning at them as she led us through the double doors.

I immediately spotted Stephanie through the glass windows of her room as soon as I walked into the wing. She looked so frail and her color matched the white of the sheets she was laying on. My eyes blurred from the tears that filled my eyes. That was my baby girl laying there. My pumpkin. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I had to be strong for my family. I couldn't loose it now. I noticed that tears were streaming down Helen's face as she saw Stephanie lying there. I gently pulled Helen with me into Stephanie's room.

As we stood by her bed I saw the bandages on her arms and the restraints that tied her to the bed, forcing me to accept the reality of what she had done. I noticed that her left arm was bandaged different then her right arm. I turned and saw that Susan was still in the room with us.

"What's wrong with her left arm?" I asked her.

"When Stephanie cut her left wrist it went deeper than the right one and she cut into some tendons. The hand surgeon was called in Dr Jeffers and he repaired the tendons as best he could. We don't know if there will be any permanent damage or not. Her arm has to stay in that partial cast until her tendons heal. This has made it a little difficult to restrain her properly. We normally restrain patients at the wrist area but due to Stephanie's injuries we had to move the restraints to her mid forearm area." She replied. "I need to check with the desk. Are there any more questions for me?"

"Not now." I told her.

"I'll return when your time is up." She said and then left.

I walked up and stroked Stephanie's hair pulling the wayward curls out of her face. "Pumpkin. It's dad. Your mom and I are here. We know that we need to talk about a lot of things but right now we just want you to get better. We love you very much." I told her and kissed her on the forehead. I looked up to see Helen crying and looking at the restraints. "I'm sorry Frank. I can't do this." She said through her tears. She turned and walked out of the door heading back to the lobby.

To say I was furious was an understatement but I was with Stephanie so I wasn't going to let it show. "Don't worry Steph she'll come around."

I sat there for a while not saying anything just running my hands through Stephanie's hair.

Suddenly I sensed a presence at the door and turned to see Valerie standing in the doorway. I motioned her forward and she came up to the bedside. I noticed fresh tears in her eyes.

"Shh Val it's OK." I assured her, putting my arm over her shoulders pulling her into me for a hug. "Just talk to her. I know she's listening." I stepped away from her letting her visit Stephanie in privet. I waited for a few minuets to make sure that Val was OK. I was very surprised and proud of my oldest daughter, she started talking to Steph catching her up with the latest gossip like we were sitting around the table at home not in a hospital room.

When I was certain Val wasn't going to freak out like her mother did I decided to get back to the waiting room.

"I'm going to get the old bat." I told Val as I left and she choked down a giggle.

I walked out the double doors and into chaos. Susan was standing in the hall with Ranger towering over her both in a heated argument.

"As I told you before Mr Manoso, only family is allowed in the ICU. I'm sorry but you are not allowed and furthermore I'd appreciated it if you would remove your two goons from the doors."

He just stared at her. "They stay." he growled out.

I quickly stepped forward. "Excuse me." I said interrupting them. They both turned and looked at me. I looked at Susan. "I understand the reasoning behind the hospital rules but I think in this instance the rules can be bent a little. Ranger is one of Stephanie's closest friends and I think it would be good for her if he were able to see her."

Susan just looked at me and sighed. "I have to talk to my supervisor." She said and then walked back into ICU.

I turned back to Ranger and nodded at him. He nodded back and I walked back to the waiting room. I glared at Helen when I walk in the room then turned to Edna. "You can go back now." I told her and pointed her toward the doors.

I looked back at Helen ignoring her tears. "We're going to talk when we get home. That's not a threat it's a promise."

I turned away from her and focused on Joe. "When Val and Edna get back we're heading back home. We'll come back in the morning. Are you staying?"

"Yes. I'll call you if anything changes." He promised me.

"Thanks." I replied.

Val and Edna silently came through the door twenty minutes later.

"Your turn Joe." Val told him. She hugged him and then we left.

*********

I let go of Val and watched Stephanie's family walk out the door. I don't know what happened with Mrs Plum in Stephanie's room but I knew that Mr Plum was pissed off at her.

I walked by Ranger as I made my way down the hall nodding to him as I passed. I made my way past his guards and into the ICU. I stood by her bed taking in the lines and monitors. I looked down at her bandages and restraints.

I took her hand in mine. "Hey Cupcake. I'm sorry for the hurt I've caused you but this wasn't the answer. Why didn't you just talk to me Step?"

I felt hot tears run down my face. "I promised myself I wasn't going to say anything about it until you woke up but I couldn't help it. I've done a lot of thinking while you've been here. I even went to the church to try and work it out. I care a lot about you Cupcake but I guess it's not enough. I guess we're like those people you see who love each other but can't live with each other. So I've made a decision and I'm going to walk away. I can't do this to you anymore and I can't do this to me anymore. I want you to get better but I don't know how to fix this or how to help you. I'm sorry."

I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Take care Cupcake." I told her and then walked out the door.

I walked toward Ranger who was waiting in the hall near ICU. I saw him talking to an older nurse and waited until he was finished. From where I stood I couldn't hear what was being said.

The nurse walked off and I went up to Ranger.

"She's yours." I told him "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt her anymore." He looked at me surprised before his blank face slid down. "Just promise me something. I know that you do things a little left of the law, just try to keep her on this side of the law OK?"

He nodded his head to me.

Suddenly my phone rang. I answered it quickly. "OK I'll be there soon." I told them and hung up.

"There's a break in a case I've been working on for the past three months. I've got to go. Step's parents are coming back in the morning and I promised them I would call if there is any change." I told him then walked away. I stopped and turned looking back at him. "Take care of her." I told him then I left.

**************

I saw Joe nod at me as he passed me heading to see Steph. I nodded back to him. I was aggravated that Joe could go in and see her but I wasn't allowed. It was probably a Burg thing. I was still surprised the way Steph's father stood up for me. I was still thinking about this when another nurse came up to me. She was older than the first nurse. I stood up as she began addressing me. "Mr Manoso, My name is Jane, I understand that you wish to see Miss Plum. I am told you are a close friend of hers correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well we generally don't do this but given that the family approves of you going back then I think we can make this exception. You must forgive Susan. She is an excellent nurse but she is a stickler for the rules. You may see Miss Plum as soon as her boyfriend is finished."

As she was talking I noticed Joe had come out of ICU. That's weird he didn't stay that long. I thought. I turned my attention back to Jane and thanked her. As soon as she left Joe walked up to me.

"She's yours." He told me. What the hell is he talking about? "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt her anymore." Realization dawned on me. He was walking away from Steph. She was mine for the taking. I was a little pissed that he would walk away from her when she was in the hospital like this but beggars can't be choosers. I had Step all to myself now.

I know I must have looked shocked so I slid my mask into place. He continued talking and I couldn't believe the gall he had to try to get me to promise him something. Hell he was the one walking away from her. I didn't have to promise him shit. Then when I heard his request I understood why. He was thinking like a cop and he didn't want Steph in trouble. I could respect that so I nodded my agreement.

Suddenly his phone rang. He explained what was going on and that he had to leave. I couldn't believe it. No wonder Steph's in this condition. First her family leaves and then Joe. If it had been his family the only way you could get them to leave was to physically remove them from the hospital.

He told me to take care of her. Yeah asshole I'm going to take better care of her than you ever did, I thought. That didn't matter now anyway, the only thing that mattered now was that I was going to see Stephanie. My Babe was the only thing that mattered now.

I walked up to the guys guarding the doors to the ICU. "Hal, Woody, Lester left and he will be back in the morning to relieve you along with Bobby. Any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll be in here for a little while and I will let you know when I leave and how to get a hold of me." I told them and then walked past them into ICU where My Babe was waiting.

************

Sorry I was so late with updating. Work has been crazy and I had a little bit of a block going on.

Thank you for all the reviews.


	7. I'm Here Babe

I don't own the characters Janet Evanovich does.

I had a plot change and I had to rewrite this chapter sorry for the confusion.

I'm here Babe

I walked into the ICU and immediately saw Steph. I quickly walked into her room and by her side. She was so pale. "I'm here Babe." I told her. I reached up and brushed a wayward curl away from her face and softly kissed her cheek. I pulled a chair over so I could be closer to her and took her small hand in mine. I knew there were monitors around her and that her arms were bandaged and restrained but I ignored it. All that mattered was Stephanie. That's all I cared about right at this moment.

"You scared me bad Babe. I don't want to ever feel that way again. We're going to get you better. I promise. I screwed up a lot of things with you but I'm going to make it up to you. All you have to do Babe is wake up. Let me see those beautiful baby blues Babe. Come back to me Babe."

I waited but she didn't wake up.

_What were you expecting_? I told myself_. This isn't a fucking movie. She's not going to wake up just because you told her to. She'll wake up when she's good and ready._

"That's OK Babe just sleep. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

That's for sure. Fuck the rules. I was here and I was staying here. Just let them try to make me leave.

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. I settled myself in the chair. I rested my head against her bed and closed my eyes.

****************

I was so mad when Helen and I left the hospital that I did not say a word the whole ride home. As soon a the door closed I turned on her. "What the hell is your problem Helen?"

She sat down on a chair and put her head in her hands. "I've tried so hard and still Stephanie's life is such a disaster. Now this, attempted suicide. I'm so ashamed. What was she thinking? What will we tell the neighbors? I though the last rumor was bad enough."

"What rumor?" I asked dangerously.

She looked up at me with tears down streaming down her face. "Oh come on Frank surely you've heard!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Helen I'm not in the loop with the Burg gossip line." I told her.

She blew out a frustrated breath. "Everyone is talking about how Stephanie is just playing with Joe and she's always hanging around that Ranger thug. If that isn't bad enough they are saying that she is sleeping with Ranger and all his men. All of them Frank! Why can't she just settle down like Valerie? Settle down with Joe? He'll never have her now. Its hopeless! We've failed as parents! Do you realize how this reflects on us? I won't be able to show my face again! We should be so proud of her! Our girl Stephanie the whore!"

I have never hit a woman but I was so close at that time. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"You take that back! Don't you dare call her a whore!"

I realized what I was doing and I let go. I had to step back to keep me from losing it completely.

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't my daughter." She whispered and then she started crying.

"I can't believe you! All you care about is yourself and what people will think! I'm proud to have Stephanie as a daughter. She's caring, independent and the strongest person I know. Sorry, I can't stay here tonight, not like this. I'm leaving! " I turned to go to our room but I turned back and looked a Helen. She looked at me in shock. "I will say one more thing. You better think long and hard about this. I'm not living with you like this so either straighten up and get help or I'm leaving you for good. What do you think the Burg bitties will think about you then?"

I went to our room and grabbed a bag shoving clothes into it. I zipped it up then walked out the door..

I drove back to the hospital to check on Steph again before I found a room for the night. I got to the doors of the ICU and was stopped by one of Ranger's men. "Can we help you Mr Plum?" one of them asked. I think his name was Hal. "You're the one Stephanie stunned when she was late for Valerie's shower, Hal right?" I swear I thought I saw him blush a little. The other one chuckled a little.

"Yes sir." he replied sheepishly. Yeah I'm sure Ranger gave him hell for that one.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"Still out. Ranger's with her but if you want to see her I can go get him."

I looked through the window and saw Ranger by Stephanie's bed. I saw him talk to her then kiss her on the mouth before settling down and laying his head on her bed. I was right he wasn't leaving. Steph was safe at least for tonight.

I looked at Hal "No that's fine. I'm not going to be at home tonight and I wanted to give Ranger a number he could call me at when Steph wakes up." I handed him the paper with my cell number.

"Yes sir. I will be sure he gets it sir."

I thanked them both and then went to find a room for the night.

*******************

All those nights sleeping in the jungle taught me to sleep light. I knew when every nurse came in to check on Steph, even though I never opened my eyes. I half expected for someone to come in and try to make me leave but no one did.

Next thing I knew it was morning. It was early. I stood up and stretched. I went and looked out her window and saw the sun start to rise. Suddenly I heard a rustling sound from Stephanie's bed. I turned and saw her moving her head around. I went over to her bed and ran my fingers though her hair.

"Shh Babe it's alright. Wake up Babe. I want to see your beautiful eyes."

She turned her head toward me and stilled. Her eyelashes fluttered then opened her blue eyes looking into mine.

"Ranger?" She replied hoarsely.

I grabbed the pitcher from the table beside her and poured some water into a cup for her.

I stuck a straw into it and held it so she could drink it.

She looked up at me.

"Man my head hurts. I must've hit it harder than I thought when I went into the oil pit with Mike. Is that why I'm here?"

"No Babe that's not it."

I reached over and pushed the call button.

"What's wrong with me why can't I move my arms?"

She looked down at her arms.

"It's OK Babe. The doctor will be here in a little bit. Just calm down."

"Why am I tied to the bed. Untie me Ranger. I want to get out of here."

"I'm sorry Babe I can't."

The door opened when Jane and Susan came rushing in.

Jane turned to me.

"I'm sorry Mr Manoso but you need to leave for a bit so we can examine Miss Plum."

"I'll be back Babe, I'm not going far just outside the door." I leaned over and kissed her forehead then left.

************

I was so groggy. My body felt so heavy and I couldn't seem to open my eyes. I heard voices around me but I couldn't distinguish who they were or what was being said. My head hurt and my arms burned. What was wrong with me?

I noticed the voices had stopped. I was quiet for what seemed like a long time. Then I smelled the familiar scent of Bulgari. Ranger was here with me. I heard his voice but I still didn't know what he was saying. He's suppose to be with Jeanne Ellen. What was he doing here? My head hurt too much for me to try and figure it out now. I'll worry about that late. All I did know was if Ranger was here I was safe so I allowed the darkness to overtake me again.

The next time I became aware I noticed my body was lighter and I wasn't as groggy. I couldn't believe it. I turned my head a few times to see if I could move it.

Suddenly Ranger was by my side.

He told me to wake up and that he wanted to see my beautiful eyes.

I tried to open my eyes but couldn't at first. Then I tried again and I found myself looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Ranger" I croaked out, my mouth was so dry. He must have known that because soon he had a cup of water for me to drink.

I asked him why I was there. The last thing I remembered was going head over heels into a oil pit with Mike.

I asked him if that was it and he said no.

I couldn't move my arms and I was getting scared. I looked down and they were tied to the bed

What the hell was going on?

I begged him to untie me but he said he couldn't. Why the hell not? This was Ranger we were talking about the master of bending and breaking the rules when necessary. What was going on?

Then some nurses came in one of them looked familiar and they told Ranger to go. He told me he would be back and that he was just outside the door then he left.

"Miss Plum, my name is Jane." the older one said. "I need to know if you feel like you are a danger to yourself or to me?"

What the hell was she talking about?

"I don't understand what you are asking?" I told her

"Stephanie, are you going to try to hurt yourself again or try to hurt one of us?" The younger one asked.

"No. I wouldn't do something like that. I'm not going to hurt anyone." I told her. I noticed Jane walk out of the room leaving me with the younger nurse.

"You look familiar." I told her.

"You should we went to school together. I use to be Susan Lewinsky but now I'm Susan De Luca."

"You married Angelo."

"Yep that's right been that way for five years now."

"Susan. I promise I'm not going to do anything. Can you untie me?"

"I'm sorry not until the doctor says it's OK. Jane has gone to talk to him now."

"Why am I here?"

"You don't know why you're here?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Stephanie what is the last thing you remember?"

"I fell into an oil pit chasing a skip named Mike."

She looked at me for a minute. "Stephanie try to think back to that day. What happened after that?"

I started thinking. _OK ,I fell in with Mike and I was so mad that I ruined my jeans I just bought._ Suddenly my memories flooded back. _I took him to the station and_ _Carl was there he laughed at me __and called everyone in the station to come look at me. Then I went to the bonds office and talked to Lula and Connie. Then I walked into Joe's house intent on cleaning up and digging into some cake. I turned the radio on and put in a CD. _

"The last thing I remember is walking into Joe's house and playing a CD. Why? What's going on Susan?"

Jane came back into my room. "The doctor wants to evaluate you before we can do anything. Just be patient Miss Plum."

"Stephanie are you sure that's all you remember?"

I shook my head trying to think what had happened. "That's all I can remember. Can you tell me whats going on?"

Susan looked at me like I was making stuff up.

"So Stephanie you are going to sit there and tell me you don't remember trying to kill yourself?"

"What are you talking about? I've never tried to kill myself! That thought has never crossed my mind!"

Susan grabbed my right arm at the elbow adjusting the restraint then carefully removed the bandage showing stitches across my wrist where it had been sliced open. "If you didn't then how do you explain this?" She asked me.

I stared at my wrist unable to speak from shock. Surely I would remember trying to kill myself? I mean I know I live in the land of denial most of the time but as good as I am in that department I knew I couldn't convince myself that I tried to kill myself. Something wasn't right but how was I going to fix it when no one seemed to believe I hadn't done it. I needed someone who believed in me more that anyone else.

I looked up at Jane "I need Ranger." I told her.

"OK" She said and then went to get him.

Susan looked at me as she re-wrapped my bandage. "You are going to have to stay here for forty-eight hours for evaluation." She told me.

I nodded my head. I wasn't able to speak just yet.

_Yippee!! Finally Steph's awake!!!! Thank you for everyone who voted. Thanks for the reviews._


	8. Denial

Ok 1st thing is I don't own the characters only Janet does.

Next, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update.

My plot bunny fell into a hole and it took me a while to pull her out.

You need to read the previous chapter, if you haven't already, because I made some changes

I want to thank Amers3 for the idea that helped me break out of my block.

Minor Cupcake Warning.

Denial

It killed me to leave Steph but the nurses needed to look her over and I had some calls to make. I walked out the ICU doors and checked with Hal and Woody.

"It's been quiet." Hal told me. "Mr Plum came by and gave me a number he could be reached at." he said and handed me a paper. I nodded at him. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." I told them.

I first called Tank "Yo" he answered quietly. He must not have wanted to wake Lula. "Steph's awake, her memory is a little clouded, but she's fine otherwise."

"I'll tell Lula and we'll be by later."

The next call was to Haywood. "Rangeman, Vince speaking"

"Vince you can tell the guys that Steph's awake."

"Good I'll tell them. Bobby and Lester are on their way. Everything was quiet last night."

"Ok"

I called Mr Plum next. "Hello?"

"Mr Plum this is Ranger. Stephanie is awake."

"Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"No the nurses are with her now."

"Ok I'm on my way. I'll let the rest of the family know."

I closed my phone and debated on the next call. Eventually I decided if the roles were reversed I would want a phone call from him so I dialed the phone.

"This is Morelli leave a message." Typical.

"Steph is awake. Just thought you should know."

I closed my phone and then rubbed the back of my neck trying to work the cramp out of it. I turned to walk back to Steph's room when Bobby and Lester showed up.

"How's Bomber?" Lester asked.

"She's awake but her memory is a little fuzzy."

They both looked relieved. I sometimes forget that the guys are as attached to her as I am.

Just then Jane came up to me. "Miss Plum is asking for you."

"Is she ok?" I asked walking with her back to the ICU.

"No."

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Well it seems she is denying that she tried to kill herself."

When we got to Steph's room I hurried to her side.

"Babe." I told her. I saw she was fighting not to cry.

I looked at the nurses. "Can you give us a moment?" I asked

"Sure"Jane replied "But the doctor will be here soon and then you'll have to leave so he can evaluate her." I nodded my head and then waited for them to leave.

"Ranger, do you know what they told me?" I could tell she was barely hanging on. She was trying so hard not to cry. "They think I tried to kill myself! Please tell me I'm not going crazy!"

"Babe." I told her wiping a stray tear that had fallen from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Morelli and I found you in his tub with both wrists slashed. We had to break down the door to get to you. It was locked."

She shook her head. "I know that I am the queen of denial but I swear Ranger I don't remember anything like that. I mean I should know if I was suicidal right?"

"Babe."

She shut her eyes and shook her head. "There's more isn't there. Please, God tell me there isn't more."

"Eddie found letters on the kitchen table." I pulled mine out and held it so she could read it.

"I don't know what's going on, but Ranger you have to believe me something isn't right. My spidey-sense is going off. I just can't figure out what it is. Can you leave me the letter so when I get out of these, she inclined her head toward the restraints, I can study it and see if I can remember anything?"

"Ok" I agreed and I sat it down beside her. "I'm just glad you came back to me Babe." I told her. I leaned over, pushed a wayward curl behind her ear then kissed her on her forehead then put my forehead against her's. "Whatever else happens we'll fix it. I promise."

We were interrupted when the doctor came in. "I'm Dr Blake, Miss Plum." He looked at me. "If you will excuse us I need to evaluate Miss Plum."

I leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be back." I promised. "Behave." I told her then left.

When I got back to the waiting room I found Frank, Lula, and Tank waiting for me. Hmm still no Joe, go figure.

They stood up when I walked in. "She awake and the doctor is with her now. It'll be a while."

They sat back down. Lula kept looking at me like she was trying to figure something out. "You're not telling us something Batman. What else is there?"

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I looked over at her "Steph's memory is still a little fuzzy, but she denies trying to kill herself."

Just then the doctor came out. "Mr Manoso" I stood up and walked over to him. "Come with me." I followed him in an office and sat down. "We're moving her into a privet room on six, our psych floor." I tensed when he said that. "She won't be on lock down because she's not a danger to others but I feel she still needs to be under observation. I have allowed her to come off restraints for now, one wrong move however and I'll put her back in them. I am very concerned about her denial of the suicide attempt. I can't help her until she admits what she has done. Only when she faces her issues will I be able to help her. It seems we may have to keep her here for an extended period of time but we'll just take this one day at a time and see how it goes."

Great that's going to go over well with Steph. "When are you moving her?" I asked.

"More than likely after lunch"

"Thanks" I told him.

* * *

I was so frustrated, no one believed me. I racked my brain trying to remember. It just wouldn't come. I put on my CD then, then. Oh come on Steph remember! I picked up the letter and had just started looking at it when Joe rushed into my room followed closely by Lester.

"Cupcake, you're awake!" he grabbed my hand. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry Bomber I couldn't stop him." Lester apologized.

"That's OK Les." He nodded his head then went and stood by the door.

"Where have you been Joe?"

"I had to check out a lead on the case I'm working on. Man you're looking a whole lot better than you did the last time I saw you."

He reached up and stroked my hair with his hand.

"Steph I need to tell you something. I've been doing a lot of thinking since this happened and I just can't do this any more."

"Do what anymore?" I asked. I felt my anger rising.

"This." he said as he waved his arm around the room. "I mean it seems I see you more in the hospital than I do at home. I give up. I'm tired of fighting over you. I told Manoso he could have you."

"What do you think I am Joe? You act like I'm some toy. Oh I'm tired of playing with my Stephanie doll. Here you can play with her awhile. I'm a person Joe you can't just give me away!" I yelled.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! I love you Steph but that just isn't enough!"

He took a deep breath then blew it out. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me closely. "Don't worry Cupcake, the doctors here are great and they'll get you straightened out in no time." I tensed up and glared at him "What do you mean straightened out? What's the matter with how I am now?"

"Steph honey you tried to kill yourself."

"I didn't do anything." I told him.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything!" he yelled. He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. "I was there and I saw you! You tried to kill yourself Steph!"

"Let go of me Joe!" I yelled at him but was saved when Lester pulled him off of me. "I told you I didn't do it!"

Joe struggled out of Lester's grasp and grabbed my left arm, shoving it toward my face, causing me to wince. "Even you Stephanie Michelle Plum can't ignore this!" he screamed.

"What the hell are you doing Morelli?" Ranger shouted as he rushed into my room. "Let her go! Now!"

Joe let go of me and the turned to face Ranger. Jane came running in. "This is a hospital gentlemen! You need to be quiet or leave. We have other patients here you know!"

Ranger gave Joe a deadly look. "Don't worry we were just leaving." he said pulling Joe with him. I looked over at Lester he must have saw the fear in my eyes. "Don't worry Beautiful, I'll go make sure they behave." He told me then left.

* * *

_Please click the pretty green button and tell me what you think!_


	9. Flashbacks

I do not own any of the characters only Janet does

Slight Cupcake Warning

Thanks for all the great reviews!  
(insert happy dance here)  
You inspire me so much!

Flashbacks

I led Joe out the doors of the ICU stopping for a moment to speak to Bobby. "Tank, Lula and Steph's dad are in the waiting room you can tell them Steph can see them now." He nodded his head and left to do as I asked.

I pushed Joe down the opposite hall and out the back doors.

"What the hell is your problem Morreli?" I asked shoving him against the brick.

"Did you hear her in there? She's saying she didn't do it! Bullshit!" He yelled "And you are just sitting there and letting her live in her fantasy world of denial. You seriously aren't going to stand there and tell me you believe her? You were there! You saw the same thing I did! There is no denying that she did it!"

I pushed him harder against the bricks and got into his face." I'm not saying I believe her or not but she is stressed out enough as it is and she doesn't need you're macho bullshit! Eventually she'll remember and we'll deal with it then! You can't force her to remember, so if it makes her feel better to live in denial for now then so be it! You have no say here! You gave up your rights to her and she is no longer your concern!"

I stepped back. "One more thing Morelli. If you ever touch her again I promise you I will not be responsible for my actions! Is that clear?"

He nodded his head then turned and left.

I was still shaking with my anger. I saw Lester standing to the side with a smirk on his face. "Santos aren't you suppose to be guarding something?" I could see him chuckle " Yes sir!" he replied.

"Tell Steph I'll be back." I said then turned to walk off some of my anger.

**************************************  
Lula had just left with Tank. She didn't believe me either but at least she didn't yell at me. I started to look at Ranger's letter again. There was something about it I just couldn't figure it out. There was a knock at my door and my Dad stuck his head in. "Mind some company Pumpkin?"

I smiled brightly at him putting the letter down. "Sure Dad come it."

He pulled the chair over and sat down.

"Where's Mom?"

"She stayed at the house. She's still having issues about everything but don't you worry it'll all get worked out. I called Val and she'll come over later tonight after Albert comes home."

"She doesn't need to do that." I told him. It was weird that Val seemed concerned about me.

"Stephanie I just want to say something. I love you and I know I'm not always very approachable but baby anytime you need to talk about something I will always be there for you."

"Dad I know what it looks like and I know I don't remember everything but I don't think I did what everybody thinks I did. I know I've been having a rough spell lately and I know Mom's been on my case a lot but I just feel like I couldn't do something like that."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Ok Pumpkin if that's what you believe but still the offer remains."

"I know Mom nags me a lot. I think it's just cause I worry her but she needs to understand that this is me. This job and lifestyle is what I chose and I am happy."

"I know Pumpkin. I know."

Just then Jane came in the door followed by Bobby.

"I know you haven't had lunch yet but they are ready to move you to your new room. You'll have your lunch there."

"I'll come back later Pumpkin. I love you."

"Love you too Dad." I replied and kissed him on his cheek.

Bobby pulled up a wheelchair and Jane helped me into it.

"Ready for a ride Bomber"?

"Sure."

We made our way down the hall Bobby on full alert and in his zone. Hmm I thought they only did that when they were in the car. Lester still hadn't come back from following Ranger and Joe. I hope he's not helping Ranger bury the body. I know Joe is an ass sometimes but that doesn't mean I wanted him dead. We got on a elevator and went to the sixth floor. When we got off the elevator I looked to my right and noticed a big locked door. Great I'm officially crazy now. "Please don't turn right. Please don't turn right." I told myself. I heard a chuckle behind me. I shook my head. " I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Sure did Bomber." Bobby replied.

I shook my head. I really needed to stop doing that.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Bobby turned me to the left. Soon I was in my new room

Jane helped me settle into the new bed.

"I hope we don't have to see you anytime soon." She told me.

"Me either." I told her. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." she told me then left.

She left and was followed by Bobby who took up position by my door.

Soon a new nurse came in with my lunch. "My name is Kelly. If you need anything just call." she told me as she set my tray down .

I pulled the lid off to reveal soup and a cheese sandwich. "Thanks." I told her. She nodded her head then left.

I reread Ranger's letter as I ate the soup.

When I finished I felt my spidey-sense started going off. I had a flash of a memory.

_I was sitting at Joe's kitchen table writing the letter to Ranger tears rolling down my face at what I was about to do. _Maybe everyone was right maybe I did try to kill myself.

I felt hot tears run down my face. Just then Lester walked into my room.

"Hey, Ranger said..." his words died when he looked at me.

"Beautiful what's wrong?" he asked.

"I remember writing the letters, but I can't believe I could do something so terrible." I sobbed.

He rushed over to my bed and pulled me into a hug. "Shh. Beautiful, you'll figure it out soon don't lose hope."

I forgot how much the Merry Men hate to see me cry. I took comfort in his hug and tried to calm down. I took in a deep breath to calm myself but I noticed something, his cologne was familiar somehow. I took another deep breath. I gasped suddenly as my memories came flooding back.

_I entered Joe's house, shut the door and striped out of my oil soaked clothes cursing my luck. Why does this always happen to me? Ranger's men never get dirty. Oh my God I sound like my mother! I walk over to the stereo and look at the CD collection finally deciding on Fuel. I needed some good music to cheer me up. I hurried upstairs throwing my clothes away as I went. I took a long shower. I had to wash my hair three times just to get all the oil out. I dried off and dressed in my black underwear that Ella had bought me and a Rangeman tee-shirt. I pulled out a bag and started __packing my clothes. I went into Joe's office and grabbed paper and a pen. I brought the bag down and set it by Rex's aquarium. I went to the kitchen table and started writing the letters tears rolling down my face at what I was about to do. I finished the letters and looked them over. Crap I forgot the envelopes! I went back upstairs to Joe's office to find envelopes. I wrote out each name on the envelopes then went back downstairs. I had just put the last letter in the envelope when I was grabbed from behind. The smell of cologne was overpowering. I started struggling against my attacker. There was a mirror on the wall across from me I looked up and saw a reflection in the mirror I felt the familiar zap and burning sensation on my neck then nothing. _

* * *

I had just came in to tell Steph that Ranger would be back later and I found her crying. She said she remembered writing the letters then she cried harder. I rushed over to comfort her but when I hugged her she gasped then went into a trance. Suddenly she started fighting me sending her tray of food crashing to the ground. "Steph! Snap out of it!" I yelled. Suddenly the nurse was there with a syringe. "No! Don't! She'll be fine just give her a second!"

"Sorry, she's become violent and has attacked you." the nurse replied as she injected the medicine into Steph's IV. "I have no choice. Doctors orders." she told me then left. Suddenly Steph stopped fighting and her body went limp as the medicine took effect.

_Do you hear that? That little voice. It's the Review button saying  
_"_Click me! Click me!"_


	10. Attacker

Ok I know I know! Its been a long time since I've updated. I'm so sorry!  
I was trying to get several chapters written so I wouldn't fall behind again but  
several people want an update. I've got three chapters written so far  
I'll put this one up and then check over the rest and have them up as soon as I can.

**Attacker**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I wish, only Janet Evanovich does.

A/N: This is short but I had to include this particular point of view.  
I figured my readers would like an explanation

**POV Attacker**

I watch the house from my truck. I could see through the alley between the houses, to the chain linked fence around the backyard. I noticed the sorry excuse for a dog was missing. That was a good sign. Every time I would get close to the house before it would start barking. I know the bitch is here. I can see her piece of shit car sitting in the driveway. My Angel is upset and it's all her fault. She is standing in the way of my Angel's happiness with the one man she loves. For that the bitch will die.

I check out the street again and find it clear of people. It was four in the afternoon. All the good burg wives would be in the kitchens starting dinner and the kids would be inside doing homework. It's time to make my move. I walk across the street toward the house. I slip though the alley between the houses and find myself at the backyard fence. I ease over the fence. I walk quietly up onto the back porch and look into the window. I watch as the bitch sits at the kitchen table. She looks like she's writing a letter. I jerk away from the window when she jumps up out of her chair. I thought she might have spotted me but now she heads up the steps.

I walk to the back door and find it locked. No problem for me because I am a professional. I quickly make work of the door and soon I am in the house. I walk over to where she was writing the letter and find that there are three of them. I quickly read them and they inspire me to a new plan. I was planning on taking her and killing her elsewhere but with the tone of these letters I can kill her here and everyone will think it was a suicide. I will get away with the perfect murder and I will avenge my Angel. Suddenly I hear her coming down the steps so I step away and hide. She's oblivious to my presence when she hurries into the room. When she puts the last letter in the envelope I make my move. I grab her and use my stun gun. She was on the floor as soon as I pressed that little button; God I love the power. I carry her upstairs and lay her on a bed in the bedroom that looked like it was the master. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower to hot and steam starts filling the room.

I return to her and immediately strip her from the few clothes she wore. I lay the clothes on the bed as if she had laid them out herself prior to a shower. I stand back and admire her body. She has such nice perky breasts and legs that are made to wrap around a man. I wouldn't mind having some of that, but I can't, not now which is too bad. Right now I can't risk leaving any evidence; if it wasn't for that, I would. That's how I like my women, unconscious or barely conscious. They don't fight when they can't control their body or responses. She starts to stir so I stun her again. I aim for the same area as before then I lift her and carry her into the bathroom.

I turn the water temperature down to ensure she won't be scalded by the water temperature then place her in the tub. I take out my handkerchief and wipe off the knobs erasing my fingerprints. I take her limp hand and place it on the knobs transferring her fingerprints to the knobs. I pick up the straight razor sitting by the sink. The heat of the water and the steam cause the veins to pop up on the back of her wrists. I take the razor and slice open the veins on her right wrist. Her blood quickly runs down her arm. I pull out an index card from my jacket. I take her left hand and dip one of her fingers into her bleeding wrist then put the finger at the bottom of the card smudging the print slightly so it couldn't be traced, a present for my Angel. I pick the bitch up so that she is standing. I start cutting her left wrist but I lose my grip on her and the razor goes deeper then I intended. Oh well it's not like she can feel it. I let go of her and hear her head crack against the back of the tub. Perfect , it'll look like she collapsed from blood loss. I look the bathroom over to make sure there is no evidence left. I lock the door using my handkerchief and I look back at her and see the blood seeping from her body and mixing with the water. I get hard from the beauty of it. I can't resist. I lean over the tub and kiss her hard slipping my tongue into her limp mouth. I break away and check the room once again. It's all I can do to walk out the door and close it behind me. I use my handkerchief again to close the door. I quickly scan the bedroom and make sure it is clear of evidence. I hurry down the stairs and stop by the stereo. Using my handkerchief I jack the music up to near earsplitting levels then exit out the way I came in wiping around the door frame as I leave. Ding dong the bitch is dead.

I check to make sure there is nobody out on the street then climb back over the fence and walk toward my truck. I don't hurry. I don't want to draw any attention. I get in and put the index card back in my jacket. The blood should have dried by now. I slowly ease out of the parking space and head out of the neighborhood. I only get two blocks away when a beat up, unmarked cop car and a sleek black Porsche fly past me. Good he'll find her body, serves him right after treating my Angel that way.

I am back at my house in no time. As I sit at my desk I pull out the note card. I scribble across the top.

**_I've cleared the way for you.  
Enjoy, my _****_Angel!_****_  
_****_Love_****_,  
G_**

**_Thanks to __Alfonsina.d_ for helping me with this one and being my beta. **


	11. Lock Down

**Lock Down**

I don't own the characters Janet Evanovich does, but  
if I did I would never let Ranger go  
you'd have to drag me kicking and screaming away from him.

I make my way toward the parking deck trying to get my anger under control. I have to get myself together before I go back to see Steph. If I go back now she'll feel like it's her fault. I go to the stairwell of the parking deck and start running up and down the steps to get rid of my anger. After about fifteen minutes I feel in control enough to go back up to see her. As I make my way back to the hospital I see Jeanne Ellen hurrying toward me. She is followed by a guy I've never seen before. What the hell is she doing here? She doesn't stop, she slams into me wrapping her arms around me.

"I just heard about Stephanie and I am so sorry." She pulls back and looks into my eyes. I pull away from her and step back to put some space between us. A look of concern flashes briefly across her face. "Are you alright?" By this time her companion joins us. " Jeanne Ellen you OK?" he asks.

She looks back at him "I'm fine Gary. Oh I'm sorry. Ranger this is Gary we were in basic together. Gary this is Ranger." I nod my head at him and he returns it. He seems to be sizing me up. I really don't have time for this shit. " Jeanne Ellen why are you here?"

She looks at me with a confused expression. "I just heard that Stephanie killed herself. I thought you might need.."

I interrupt her quickly "She's not dead." I growl at her.

"What?" She hesitates. "But, I was told by a very reliable source."

"Well you better check you sources because she is very much alive. Now if there isn't anything else I can help you with I need to get back to her." As I turn to walk away I notice Gary pull Jeane Ellen into an embrace. Before I was out of earshot I barely hear him mutter "It'll be ok Angel.". I had obviously upset her. I didn't know how I had done it and I didn't have time to worry about that now. I had to get back to Steph.

I walk back into ICU and have a brief moment of panic when I find that Steph's bed is empty.

"We moved her up to the sixth floor." I turn and see Jane standing behind me. So much for being aware of my surroundings. "She's in room six fifteen." Jane continues. I mumble a thanks. I walk out of the ICU and toward the stairwell. Finally I make my way to Stephanie's room. Bobby gives me a look of concern as I walk by him. Something isn't right. I stop in my tracks at the scene before me. Steph is out cold and restrained to the bed. Lester is stroking her hair and speaking quietly to her.

"What the hell happened Santos?" I bark causing him to jump.

"I don't know. I came back and she was crying. I gave her a hug and she just started fighting me. The nurse came and drugged her up. I tried to stop her but the nurse said it was the doctor's orders. I think Steph remembered what happened but she was out before she could tell me. I swear man there was nothing I could do."

I nod at him and move over to where he stands. He moves out of the way and I sit in the chair beside her bed taking her hand in mine.

"The doctor will be here shortly." Lester tells me before he resumes his post with Bobby.

"Babe, I'm here. You're going to be just fine. We'll get this worked out I promise." I lean over and kiss her on her temple.

I settle back into my chair and start rubbing her knuckles with my thumb.

I don't know how long I sat there in the silence. I probably had slipped into my zone as Steph calls it. I hear footsteps coming closer and I look up to see Doctor Blake walk into the room.

" Ranger." he says and nods his head toward me. He checks Stephanie over and then looks back at me.

"I was worried about this. She attacked your man and I fear what she will do to herself. We are going to put her on lock down for her own safety."

I jump up from the chair. " Like hell you are!" I yell.

"Might I remind you Ranger that you are not family and I am doing a favor by letting you stay with her. I can revoke your visitation rights for the sake of her mental state. I can get a retraining order against you if I have to. Do you really want to push me?"

It made me sick but for Steph's sanity I had to back down. I knew I she couldn't survive being locked down if I couldn't be there by her side. I shake my head no barley hanging on to my temper.

"That's what I thought." He replied. "As soon as we can get a bed ready we will move her to lock down. The nurse will be checking on her every thirty minutes and as soon as she wakes up she'll be given another dose of medicine. We can't have her fighting us as we move her. Call the nurse when she wakes up. This is for Stephanie's safety both mentally and physically. Any questions?"

I just stare at him. "Well I have other patients." He replies as he walks out the door.

The nurse comes in after Doctor Blake left. "My name is Kelly if you need anything just let me know." She walks over and checks Steph before leaving to tend her other patients.

I'm use to the silence. I'm the best at what I do. I'm use to laying in wait whether it's for a skip or an insurgent, but to sit in this silence with Steph is just eerie. Steph can't be still or quiet if her life depended on it. I almost can't stand to sit here in the silence with her. I mentally beg her to move or say something but she remains quiet. Kelly comes in again to check on her. This is the sixth time she has been in to check on Steph and nothing has changed.

"Can I get you a drink? Water maybe?" Kelly asks. I tell her no and she leaves.

A few minutes pass and I feel Steph squeeze my hand. I squeeze back and use my other hand to stroke her hair. "Babe. You have to be quiet." I whisper in her ear. I want to talk to her before they come in to drug her up again. She opens her eyes and the way they look I can tell she was still under the effects of the medicine.

"They were goodbye letters." she says.

"I don't understand Babe." I tell her.

She licks her lips and whispers quietly almost like it took all her energy to talk. Damn drugs!

"I was leaving Trenton. I packed my bag and I wrote goodbye letters not suicide notes. I put my bag beside Rex's cage." She takes a deep breath. "I was grabbed from behind. I saw his reflection in the mirror but I didn't recognize him." Tears start running down her face.

I wipe them away. "It's OK."

Before I can say anything else Kelly comes in. "I see you are awake Miss Plum. I need to give you more medicine and your room is ready." She quickly injects Steph again then leaves the room. I look in Steph's eyes as the drugs start to drag her back under. "Please" she whispers "I'm not crazy. Help me." I squeeze her hand then feel it go limp in mine.

Kelly returns with two male orderlies. "We're moving her to lock down. Your men cannot come in. They have to wait outside. No exceptions. This is per Doctor Blake. Only you and her immediate family can come in."

Bobby and Lester walk with us but they stay outside the locked door.

I follow Kelly and the orderlies as they push Stephanie's bed into lock down. As soon as I walk in I am greeted by the incoherent screams and loud babbling of some of the patients. Other patients are just wandering the halls. Their eyes empty and dead. The lights are on but no one was home. I suppress a shutter thinking of my Babe ending up like that. I have to get her out of here. I have to prove she was set up. I give the orderlies my best glare as they move Steph into her bed and retie the restraints. Once they leave I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. "I have to go Babe. I will get you out of here. I will be back I promise."

I wanted to go confront the doctor but I knew from our earlier encounter that he wouldn't believe me and I couldn't risk losing my visitation rights. I have to have proof.

#######################################

I kick at the door as I return to my POS cruiser, one more dent shouldn't hurt it. Damn Manoso letting Stephanie pretend nothing had happened. I slam the car into gear and gun the engine taking my anger out on the car. I felt myself finally calming down as I pull into Pino's parking lot. I had a few minutes so I go inside to get a sub. I step inside and walk up to the counter not actually aware of my surroundings. Renalo was working at the counter. "Hey Joey! How's it going? Man I heard about Steph, what's going on?'" I just shake my head. "She's recovering as best she can." I so did not want to talk about it now. I just got calmed down. I hurry up and place my order. "Renny I want a foot long meatball sub with everything plus extra black olives and onions to go." "Sure Joey no problem." I watch him as he writes the order down. "Say next time you see Stephanie you tell her to hurry and get well. I don't want to lose my best customer eh! Your order will be up in a few." I turn to find a place to wait and see Terri waving at me. I amble over to her.

"How you doing Terri?" I ask.

"Fine. I heard about Stephanie. How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean? What did you hear?"

"The neighborhood is saying she killed herself."

I feel a presence behind me and I turn to look. From the corner of my eye I see Terri stand up.

"Angel!" He exclaims, as he approaches the table. He pulls Terri to him and hugs her "How you doing?"

"Hey Gino!" she says into his chest. She pulls away and looks at me "Joe this is my cousin Gino!"

I nod my head at him and step back so he can sit down. He looks at me like a dog defending his territory against a threat. I ignore him as I sit down on the other side of Terri. Terri, oblivious turns back to me. "So what about Stephanie? When is the funeral?"

"There's not going to be one. She not dead." I tell her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know Terri."

She reaches over and pats my shoulder "Would you like to join us? "

"No thanks I gotta get back to the station. Nice meeting you Gino. Take care Terri!"

I stand and walk back to the counter. My sub is ready so I pay the guy and leave. I put the sub in the passenger seat and head back to work.

I get back to the station I am overwhelmed with questions about Stephanie. "Yes she's alive." "No I don't know when she'll be out." " No I don't know why she did it." I have to swear on Grandma Bella's grave twice that Stephanie is ok before Eddie would leave me alone. Finally I was able to get to my desk to finish typing up a report on my last case. I was just getting started when my phone rang. Now what?

"This is Morelli." I said. I immediately recognize the voice. I should've figured it would be Ranger.

" Morelli have you been back to your place since Steph was brought in?"

"No I was either here or at the hospital why?"

I wait for an answer but all I hear is the dial tone.

A/N

I'll try to update as soon as I can but it may be a few weeks. I didn't use a beta this time so all the mistakes are on me. I read it through several times but probably missed something. I also had issues uploding this chapter so my apologies.


End file.
